


Father's Day

by olicityfan15



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Family, Father's Day, Hope, LGBT, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Parents, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mick and Lens first Father's Day with a two year old and it's affecting Mick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, short story to celebrate Father's Day

Len looked down at the sleeping toddler. Today would be the first Father's Day that she could make her daddy something.

He peeked into the kitchen where Mick was already starting that evenings exquisite meal. Len told him he would cook for Father's Day but he huffed and said he didn't mind.

Neither Mick or himself really had a dad so they never actually thought about Father's Day. But when their daughter ran in with a stack full of hand drawn pictures for Mick it broke him. He looked at each picture like it was a diamond. He had placed them all in a nice line on the fireplace and held his little girl close. He didn't let her out of his site until she collapsed out of tiredness. He cried as Len picked her up off his lap to take her for her nap. He cried because she was gone. He cried because he was scared that he would hurt that precious angel and Len. He was scared he would become his father or worse yet, Len's father. Mick feared himself more than anything else.

Len didn't like to see the hurt that crossed Mick's face as he cooked. He wished that Mick would see that he was a gentle giant that would protect his family from any danger that came to pass.

Quietly as not to wake his daughter, Len left her room and went into the kitchen. Going behind Mick, He wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his back. "You shouldn't fear so much my love. You could never hurt us and I know that's what's worrying you" Len said. Mick swung Len around and kissed him. "You know me too well Captain." Mick said smiling. Len loved his smile. 

Mick pulled back and extended his hand to Len. "Would the lady like to dance?" Mick asked smiling. "I would love to" and with that Mick took Len's hand and the waltzed right there in the kitchen. No music except for the music in their hearts. Mick spun Len out and pulled him back in for a deep and loving kiss and then it was back to the waltz. 

They danced until the timer for the pasta went off. Mick was making a shrimp and crab macaroni salad. He kissed Len on the cheek and started rinsing off the pasta to cool it off. That is until Sara screamed. 

Len knew that scream, it was just a bad dream. She had those sometimes. He knew Mick normally knew that scream as well but in his current state of mind he didn't. 

Pushing past Len, Mick ran into Sara's room. Seeing that she was ok, Mick collapsed to his knees. He let the tears fall. She was safe. She was just having a bad dream. 

Len watched as the man who took on The Flash and Vandal Savage crumbled. That little girl was his kryptonite. He would do anything for her. 

Smiling, he went and rubbed Mick's back. Mick looked up at Len and getting up the two of them went back to the kitchen. 

"Mick, is everything ok baby? You know Sara's bad dream cry from her scared cry" Len said helping Mick sit down on a chair. "Len, I'm a boar. The only think I can do right for her is protect her. Protect you. I am more resolved than ever to do that job. To not let my anger, my fire ever come through again" Mick said looking at the floor. 

Len sat down on Mick's lap and lifted his chin so Mick was looking him straight in the eyes. "Now you listen to me boar, I love that fire and that fire is why I married you. Mick Rory, you couldn't, wouldn't ever hurt that angel sleeping in the other room. You have never hurt me. For the first time in either of our lives both of us can celebrate Father's Day, we can celebrate Mother's Day. Together, we have built the life neither of us ever experienced. We have built a world for Sara where she will never question her mothers love or her father's love. She will never question if her father will protect her when life gets tough. She will always be safe in my arms and she will always be safe in your arms and your fire and your protectiveness lays that foundation. Never get rid of that fire baby." Len says and kisses Mick lightly on the lips.

Kissing Len back, Mick gives a giant smile. This is what a family was like and he loved it. 

Standing up and lifting Len along with him he headed to the couch. He placed Len down softly and headed back to his pasta. Taking the pasta out of the strainer he mixed in the mayo, shrimp and crab and put it in the fridge to get cold. Then he headed back to the couch and sat down next to Len.

Laying his head on Mick's lap Len looked up and smiled. He didn't care if they spent the rest of their lives just like this. His phone rang and Len picked it up. Mick watched as Lens eyes filled with tears and he quietly hung up the phone. 

"Mick, can you please go and get Sara" Len said quietly. Mick looked at Len and tried to read him but he was unreadable. 

Nodding his head, Mick went to Sara's room. "Baby, mommy needs to talk to us" Mick said as he picked up the sleepy two year old. Supporting her neck and bottom, Mick brought Sara out to sit with him and her mom. 

"I've got some news for the both of you" Len said still not giving away any emotions. "That was my doctor and she wanted to let me know that your going to be a big sister, Sara." Len said tearing up again. 

Sara clapped her hands. She had wanted a baby sister or brother for a long time. She asked everyday. She hugged Len and Mick and ran off to get things ready for the baby.

Mick and Len laughed watching how excited Sara was. Len laid his head back down on Mick's lap and placing Mick's hand on his stomach, looked up, smiled and said "Happy Father's Day Mick".


End file.
